Grasshopper Monster
:You may be looking for Grasshopper Monsters. The is a monster which is a fusion of locusts. He has the ability to swarm into multiple flying insects. He is also revealed as one of Kougane's creations of Evil Seeds, which infects the individual Riders into berserkers in the Soccer World, and finding a host for his master. Profile *'Animal Basis': Grasshopper, locust *'Destroyed by': New Generation Rider Baron's Cavaliend Rider Kick; the Man of Beginning's energy field as a giant Golden Fruit History Little known about this monster, he is actually a manifestation of an Evil Seed, created by Kougane. The monster appeared while Kouta searched for the Kureshima brothers. Kouta fought the monster briefly, before it escapes into the alternate world, where he fights Kaito. Then he escapes and returns to the mainstream world, where he fights Gaim again. However, after being blasted by Gaim's Musou Saber, he escapes through a crack to the alternate world. He soon appears again after Team Baron defeated Team Charmant in a soccer battle. However, he fought Baron once again. The monster soon met his end when Baron Lemon Energy Arms used Lemon Energy to trap the monster before finishing him using his Cavaliend Rider Kick. In the summer movie, the small locusts are sent by his master to possess most the individual Riders (including Peko, whose real name isn't a Rider), instantly killing them to awakened its master's Golden Lockseed. Although Ryugen and Marika did survive the infection. Ironically, followed by Baron, his own will triumphed without being infected during a triple threat battle between Yggdrasill and Charmant, almost finished, but thanks to Marika, he survived, by faking his death throwing Banana Lockseed. It also try to kill Kouta instead, because of Kouta's will trying to fight back, it corrupted his mind, before Lapis freed him. Another Grasshopper Monster appeared at Charmant, prompting the powerless Riders to try and hold it off to no avail, fleeing with Jam after the Armored Rider parted with some words. It reappeared in a part to terrorize the populous, until Hideyasu Jonouchi appeared to challenge the monster, transforming into Armored Rider Kurokage in the memory of the departed Ryoji Hase, and did fairly well until the Grasshopper Monster started fighting back in earnest. It even took Hideyasu's Kagematsu from him, and proceeded to use it against him, which made it worse when Jam joined the fray, the latter ending Jonouchi's fight with a Daidaimaru thrust to the Driver, only for a resolved and repentant Mitsuzane to appear and became Ryugen once again. The two eventually bring the Rider down, with the Grasshopper Monster going in to strangle Mitsuzane until the Rider slapped his hands on the monster's head and threw him aside. While the Grasshopper Monster quickly recovers and joins Jam in fighting Mitsuzane, he fails in Ryugen recovering his Budou Ryuhou, and took several bullets of a Budou Squash as a result, the others hitting Jam. When the evil rider canceled his transformation and forced Ryugen into undoing his transformation, this lets the Grasshopper Monster to get in close and sucker-punches Mitsuzane. It then grabbed the downed Rider and gave him a hook to the right kidney and a slam to the back, then repeatingly stomped on him as Jam jeers at him. However, a projection of the Golden Apple soon envelopes the Grasshopper Monster and destroys the monster within it, revealing it to be Kouta, who had heard Mitsuzane. Powers and Abilities ;Living Hive :Since the Grasshopper Monster was created from Evil Seeds, he can turn himself into a swarm of them for travelling around. ;Enhanced Combat :Being based on grasshoppers, his physical traits is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. ;War Inducement :As the Evil Seeds, he can induce warlike traits in selected targets, then absorbing them into their Lockseeds to empower Kougane's Golden Ringo Lockseed. :;Corruption Inducement ::Humans with a level of resistance would be subjected to brainwashing, drawing out their inner darker side. Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Grasshopper Monster was designed by character designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Notes *The Grasshopper Monster is the second non-Inves monster to appear in the world of the ''Kamen Rider Gaim TV series on TV. But if we count the movies and specials, the Inago Kaijin is the third non-Inves monster to appear in Gaim, after the Pitcher Plant Monster and Badan Empire's Mogura-Roid. While Mogura-Roid is part of a whole other breed of monsters, Grasshopper is simply titled a as with the Pitcher Plant Monster, denoting them as unique monsters. **''Kaijin is also used as the title of most monsters the Showa-era Kamen Riders had fight, such as the Mutants of Gorgom in Kamen Rider Black. Coincidentally, Gen Urobuchi is stated to be a fan of Kamen Rider Black. **Both Grasshopper Monster and Pitcher Plant Monster serve as a servant or sidekick of villainous rider (Bujin Gaim and Mars/Jam). *Its head design inspiration seems to be from Kamen Rider Black RX. Interestingly, Kotaro, as both Black and RX, has a grasshopper motif to his suit. **Also, during Baron's first battle with the Grasshopper Monster, it uses a kick attack on Baron, which is similar to Black RX's RX Kick. *Due to the Grasshopper Monster's relation with Mars/Jam, a manifestation of the old Forbidden Fruit, it could be a reference to the plague of locusts in Biblical lore. *Grasshopper Monster's costume is a modified version of the Kamikiri Inves's costume. In each of the Kamikiri's subsequent appearances (minus the movie), its appearance was that of said Grasshopper Monster's body with the original Kamikiri Inves head. *The Grasshopper Monster's head was reused for a member of the Another Agito horde in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Reference See Also *The Flame Horse - Another product of the Evil Seeds. Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like